L' histoire à l'envers
by fanHPTW
Summary: j'ai juste imaginé ce qui se serai passé si c'était Dudley l'orphelin élevé par son oncle et sa tante.
1. L'annonce

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

L'annonce

Il faisait nuit noire. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air ce soir, je le sentais. Le jeune Harry aussi : il pleurait.

« Hey du calme Harry. Maman est là. » – babillements d'enfant d'un an en tant que réponse.-

J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. Cela me fit presque sursauter.

James ? appelai-je. C'est idiot je sais, qui d'autre viendrait chez nous à cet heure ci ?

J'avais juste besoin d'être rassurée. D'entendre sa voix. C'est l'homme de ma vie après tout.

« C'est moi, j'ai été retenu au ministère, désolé. » répondit t'il « Harry est couché ? »

« Je suis en train de le mettre au lit. » répondis-je.

Bruits de pas dans les escaliers. La porte de la chambre d'Harry s'ouvrit, je sentis quelqu'un enlacer ma taille et un baiser dans le cou. Je me sentis immédiatement plus calme.

« Je t'aime » souffla t'il. Il savait comment me faire fondre. Mon cœur s'emballa.

« Moi aussi, laisse moi donc mettre ce petit monstre au lit » fut ma réponse.

Petit monstre qui n'avait pas apprécié que j'arrête de m'occuper de lui.

« Bonsoir bonhomme » dit James en souriant à notre petit Harry.

« Papa ! » dit Harry. Je lui souris tendrement. J'aimais tellement l'entendre dire « papa-maman ». J'aimais voir le lien qui s'était développé entre James et Harry. James m'avait dit qu'il l'entraînerait personnellement au Quidditch quand il aurait l'âge de monter sur un balai. J'étais peu pressée de voir ca. Harry volant à des mètres au dessus du sol, non merci !

« Maintenant que papa a dit bonsoir, le petit Harry doit faire dodo. » Dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il bailla. Un bon signe. Mon Harry. Ma vie, mon amour. Le deuxième homme de ma vie.

Je bordai Harry et sortis de la chambre avec James. Je me mordillai ma lèvre inferieure

-«Quelque chose te tracasse ? me demanda-t-il en mettant la table pour deux.

-« Je ne sais pas. Un mauvais pressentiment … » J'avais une intuition féminine assez développée et je sentais que quelque chose clochait…Pourtant on était en sécurité. Rien ne nous arrivera. Alors pourquoi je me sentais nerveuse ?

Je servis le repas, James alluma un chandelier. On profita de cette soirée rien qu'a nous. La journée Harry demandait beaucoup d'attention et James avait du travail. Pour l'instant je travaillais de chez moi. J'avais envie d'être prés d'Harry. Ce n'était que le soir que l'on se retrouvait en tête a tête. Le repas terminé, on traina un peu sur le canapé et on se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre à coucher. Je démêlai mes longs cheveux roux, me brossa les dents, et me glissa dans le lit à coté de mon mari.

J'eu une nuit agitée, et je me réveillai fatiguée le lendemain. James me fit un café. J'étais en train de faire griller du pain quand on frappa à la porte.

« Nous recherchons Mme Potter et son mari. » Dit un fonctionnaire moldu. « C'est important. »

« Oui ? » Mon cœur battait, je me sentis un peu nauséeuse. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment, comme hier soir. En général j'ai plutôt un bon instinct.

« Il s'agit de votre sœur et de votre neveu. »

Mon neveu ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu. J'avais juste été informée de son existence par ma sœur.

Et puis d'ailleurs, parlons en : ma sœur ? Pétunia ? Que peut elle bien me vouloir, elle avait été très claire la dernière fois que l'on s'est vue : elle me déteste, elle veut plus me voir.

Marge Vernon et Pétunia Dursley sont mort dans un accident de voiture, toutes mes condoléances.

Les mots ont du mal à pénétrer mon cerveau. MA sœur ? Morte ? Je lui avais jamais reparlé depuis que j'étais sortie de Pouldlard (ou plutôt elle avait refusé de me parler). Quoi qu'il en soit, Pétunia restait ma sœur.

« L'enfant, Dudley Dursley a survécut… c'est un miracle. »

Je relevai la tête. Mon neveu ? Un petit être sans défense, sans parent sans personne. Mon dieu ! Que va-t-il devenir. Qui va s'en occuper ?

« On cherche à le confier à quelqu'un de sa famille, sinon il ira dans un orphelinat. »

Ma sœur vient de mourir … on me demande d'adopter son enfant, que je n'ai jamais vu, que je ne connais même pas. Ma tête tourne. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien. Tout est si embrouillé.

James était venu me rejoindre et me prit par la hanche. Avait t'il écouté de quoi il s'agissait ? tenter t'il de me réconforter ? Je n'en savais rien et m'en fichait complètement.

« Ou est-il ? » demandai-je.

Mon instinct maternel reprit le dessus et me dictait de s'assurer qu'aucun enfant manque de quoi ce soit… et puis c'était mon neveu après tout, même si je l'avais jamais vu.

« Des Assistantes sociales s'occupent de lui. Pour le moment, il ne manque de rien . Il est en bonne santé. Il faut cependant trouver une solution. »

« Je … » je lançai un coup d'œil à James (Pale, la mine grave, le visage impassible).

J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

J'étais incapable de prendre la moindre décision maintenant.

« Je comprends. Ce doit être un choc pour vous. Il faudra cependant me donner une réponse assez vite. voici mes coordonnées, n'hésitez pas à me poser la moindre question. »

Aussitôt la porte fermée je fondis en pleurs. Je ne pus m'en empêcher.

« Lili ! » fit James en mettant une main sur mon épaule

C'était ma sœur. hurlai-je de désespoir.

Je sais, je, je suis désolé, écoute et si … »

On fut interrompu par Harry qui venait de se réveiller.

Je reste à la maison dit James.

J'essuyai mes larmes et pris Harry dans mes bras. James était en train de chauffer le biberon de lait. Je me passai de l'eau froide sur la figure pendant qu'il s'occupa de donner le petit déjeuner à Harry. Je les regardai un instant tendrement. Et imagina Dudley avec nous, en vain.

« James ? »dis-je d'une voie incertaine.

« Oui chérie ? » dit-il doucement.

« Es ce que tu imagine Dudley avec nous ? » dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

« Pas vraiment, mais je pense que tu te sentirais pas bien si tu l'adoptais pas. »

« Et, et toi ? demandai-je. » il avait peu être pas envie.

« Lili, je serai ravi d'avoir un enfant en plus, Harry aura quelqu'un pour jouer avec lui Et puis c'est ta famille, je la respecte. Ah ! et je me fiche qu'il ne soit pas sorcier. »

« merci James. » Il venait de me donner la clé qui me manquait. la solution. je pouvais plus rien pour ma sœur mais je pouvais venir en aide à son fils. et je le ferais.

C'est pourquoi Dudley arriva dans notre vie. Notre famille comptait désormais un membre de plus.


	2. James

_Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Merci pour les reviews_ !

* * *

**James**

* * *

Il fut difficile de m'habituer à Dudley.

Premièrement j'eus du mal à me faire à l'idée que nous l'adopterions. On n'avait jamais prévu d'adopter vu que l'on n'avait pas de problèmes pour avoir d'enfants. On n'avait pas encore discuté de l'éventualité de donner un frère ou une sœur à Harry. J'avais envi d'une grande famille. J'aurais moi-même aimé avoir des frères et sœurs et j'étais très heureux d'avoir Patmol, Lunard et Queudevert auprès de moi. On avait le temps pour créer notre famille, on était jeunes.

De plus avant l'annonce de la mort de Pétunia, j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais un neveu. D'une manière générale, j'oubliais que Lili avait une sœur. Nous n'avions jamais de nouvelle d'elle. Je la détestais pour le mal qu'elle avait fait à ma douce Lili, et je détestais encore plus son mari. Même une femme comme Pétunia était trop bien pour lui.

On me rappela donc brutalement l'existence de mon neveu.

Je savais que c'était important pour Lili, le dernier lien qu'elle avait avec sa sœur. Et puis étant père, un instinct me dictait de jamais laisser un enfant livré à lui-même. Je le traitais donc comme je traitais Harry dés sa venue dans la maison.

Dudley avait été visiblement mal éduqué par ses parents, mais je restais ferme, non il n'aurait pas plus de friandises et de bonbons qu'Harry, non il n'aurait pas plus de cadeaux non plus, et il ne serait pas favorisé. Lili était d'accord avec moi là dessus.

Il pleurait souvent ses parents et dans ces cas là, j'appelais le secours de Lili. J'essayais de calmer son chagrin, mais c'était Lili qui savait mieux le faire. (« Ah, les garçons et les sentiments » disait t'elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en prenant dans ses bras « et ça dit courageux Griffondor »). Elle était vraiment courageuse, Lili. Je savais qu'à chaque fois cela lui faisait un pincement au cœur de se souvenir de sa défunte sœur. Elle regrettait de ne jamais pouvoir recoller les morceaux avec elle.

Harry avait pas tout de suite comprit ce qui se passait et avait tout d'abords vu d'un mauvais œil le fait de partager sa chambre, ses parents et ses jouets avec ce nouveau venu. On lui expliqua et petit à petit, il comprit, et les deux garçons commencèrent à jouer ensemble et à se connaître.

C'était agréable le soir de les voir s'amuser et d'entendre leurs rires. Je m'étais attaché à Dudley et une fois il alla jusque à m'appeler Papa. Je lui avais rappelé doucement que je n'étais pas son père biologique mais que je l'aimais comme un fils et que Lili l'aimait comme une maman.

Patmol et Lunard virent le voir. Je savais que Sirius était curieux de voir « mon petit neveu moldu sortie de l'ombre. »

-« Il est mignon." Avait dit Remus »

Sirius avait souri.

« je préfère quand même mon filleul » répondit Sirius.

« Je n'en doute pas Patmol » lui avais-je rétorqué. Le lien entre Harry et Sirius était unique et merveilleux. Je pouvais compter pour m'aider à le protéger et à l'élever.

"Mais cela mit à part, il a un coté attachant ce gamin. » Affirma-t-il

Le dit gamin était un peu intimidé

« Fait pas attention à eux, Dud, ils sont un peu foufous surtout tonton Paddy, mais pas méchant. » le rassurai-je

« Vrai je n'ai jamais mordu quelqu'un à ce que je sache. » Ria Patmol.

OOOUUII, tonton Paddy !

Le cri d'Harry était parvenue à mes oreilles depuis salon et Sirius l'avait pris dans les bras.

Lors des visites qui survirent, Dudley fut admis comme faisant partie de famille. Mes trois génialissimes amis l'avaient adopté et Dudley les considérait comme des « oncles ». Si pétunia voyait avec qui son fils se liait d'amitié elle ferait une crise cardiaque.

Le temps passa et on du lui expliquer pourquoi Harry arrivait à faire léviter ses jouets, pourquoi on avait une baguette et on faisait de la magie et pas lui. J'espérais que ça ne mettrait pas un mur entre les deux cousins. Il y eu une période de malaise mais avec le temps les choses s'arrangèrent. Heureusement car Lili n'aurait pas supporté qu'ils se disputent comme elle et sa sœur s'était disputé.

On invitait souvent les enfants, sorciers comme moldus, qui habitait dans le voisinage ce qui permettait Harry et Dudley de se faire des amis. Cela permettait aussi à Dudley de se faire des amis moldu et de ne pas se sentir seul. Il devient proche d'un garçon appelé Nicolas. Harry se lia d'amitié avec les plus jeune Weasley : Fred George Ron et Ginny, (surtout Ron et Ginny) et avec les Longdubat. Alice était ravie de nous confier le petit Neville car elle était enceinte.

Lili donna naissance à une petite fille deux ans après la mort de sa sœur et Harry et Dudley prenaient leur rôle de grands frères aux sérieux et la protégeaient. Sirius avait lui aussi fini par se marier (que veux-tu mon vieux, tu m'as contaminé, va falloir que reste fidèle maintenant m'avais t'il dit . ce a quoi j'avais répondu : la fidélité c'est la première qualité d'un chien. Le tout avait fini par une fausse bataille entre amis). Sa femme donna naissance à un fils un an plus tard. Harry et Dudley avait quatre ans et furent ravie d'avoir « un nouveau petit frère ». Queudevert aussi finit par se marier et avoir des enfants. Seul Remus n'avait pas passé le cap.

Chaque année Lili emmenait Dudley sur la tombe de ses parents pour y mettre des fleurs et elle lui montrait des photos. Elle voulait que Dudley sache qui était ses parents. C'était pour moi normal et naturel après tout. Dans ses moments là j'en profitais pour faire un tour en balais avec Harry. Il avait beau n'avoir que six ans, il se débrouillait bien. Bien sur on volait très bas. J'avais moi-même ensorcelé le balai pour que ce soit un intermédiaire entre le balais jouet et les vrais balais. Plus tard ce sera un grand joueur, j'en suis sur. J'avais hâte de l'acclamer dans les tribunes de Poudlard.

Lorsque ils eurent sept ans, Harry et Dudley firent leur entrée à l'école primaire moldu du quartier et Lili prit aux sérieux le suivit de leurs devoirs. Moi, je n'étais spécialement enthousiaste. J'avais jamais aimé étudier, donc j'étais très content quelle s'en charge. Bref on avait trouvé un équilibre. Tout se passait bien. On était une vraie famille.


	3. Harry

_Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas_

* * *

**Harry**

* * *

Pour autant que je me souvienne, ma famille avait toujours été composée de mon père, ma mère, Dudley, ma petite sœur : Diana et moi-même. Il y avait toujours du monde à la maison. Mes parents invitaient leurs amis -sorciers ou pas- avec leurs enfants. A l'école, Dudley et moi avions un cercle de copains. On s'entraidait pour les devoirs. Dudley était pas mauvais en math et moi, je me débrouillais plutôt bien et grammaire et orthographe.

J'adorais voler en compagnie de mon père. Vers huit ans Je fus autorisé à monter à trois mètres de haut. J'avais fait deux trois loopings. Mon père disait que j'étais très doué. J'avais hâte d'aller à Poudlard. Je savais aussi que ce serai le moment ou je devrais me séparer de Dudley.

Il restera toujours un frère pour moi et il me manquera à Poudlard, je lui écrirai. Je lui raconterai tout. D'après mes parents et les frères Weasley, c'est un endroit merveilleux.

Ron, Neville et Ginny était devenus mes meilleurs amis. On formait une super bande. Dudley avait ses amis aussi. Quand personne n'était à la maison. On passait notre temps à nous construire des cachettes secrètes dans le jardin ou à jouer au basket. Dudley aimait la boxe mais moi je n'étais pas fan. Puis j'étais trop petit et trop maigre.

J'étais aussi ravi de m'occuper de ma petite sœur et de Kim, le fils de mon parrain qui était pour moi un frère. J'adorais passer du temps avec mon parrain. C'était pour moi un deuxième père. En général j'allais dormir chez lui un weekend sur deux. C'était, comme il le disait, « notre petit moment entre nous." Top secret", dit rien à papa et maman, surtout pas à maman ! » En effet, mieux valait quelle ne sache pas toute les bêtises que l'on faisait ensemble. Elle risquerait d'avoir une crise cardiaque si elle me voyait sur la moto...

Je m'assurais avec Dudley que personne ne faisait du mal à ma sœur à l'école. Elle était physiquement tout le contraire de moi, elle ressemblait à maman mais avait les yeux de papa. Elle et Kim était sorcier (sorcière pour ma sœur) , et l'avait déjà prouvé donc souvent, il y avait une sacrée pagaille à la maison quand ils étaient la.

Je reçus enfin ma lettre pour Poudlard à l'anniversaire de mes onze ans. J'étais tellement fier. Tellement heureux. J'allais aller à Poudlard.

« PAPA, MAMAN ! Je l'ai RECU ! » avais-je crié.

« C'est formidable » m'avait dit ma mère avec les larmes aux yeux.

« je suis fier de toi j'espère que tu seras à Gryfondor ." Dit mon père.

« James ! » siffla ma mère «ne l'écoute pas, quelque soit la maison ou tu es, ce sera parfait ça n'a pas d'importance… on t'aime tel que tu es. »

« Même Serpentard ? » avais-je dit pour provoquer mon père.

« On s'en fiche, je veux que tu sois heureux et que tu t'amuse. »

Mon père avait haussé les épaules.

« T'en fait pas fiston, je serai toujours fier de toi, même si tu dois aller à Serpentard»

« Il va falloir faire tes courses pour la rentrée » dit ma mère

« Oui ! » mon rêve c'était d'avoir une baguette

« Je veux y aller aussi » dit ma petite sœur

« Quand tu seras plus grande. Tu iras avec Kim. »

C'est à ce moment là que Dudley était rentré dans la cuisine

-« Que ce passe t'il? »

- « J'ai reçut ma lettre Big D !" Dis-je avec un peu d'appréhension.

- « Ah, heu c'est super. » Dit-il avec amertume « Tu vas me manquer quand tu sera plus là. » Dudley était inscrit dans un collège Moldu très réputé.

- "Oui toi aussi"

- « Oh Harry je ne veux pas que tu partes » dit ma petite sœur

- « Allons les garçons, vous avez encore deux mois ensemble. »

Je souri à cette perspective.

- « je peux faire mes achats avec Ron et Neville.? »

« bien sur, on va leur écrire… »

On alla faire les courses le lendemain. Ron était tout excité lorsqu'on passa devant la boutique de balais. Je poussai un cri de joie en voyant le balai.

-"wow c'est le Nimbus 2000 qui vient de sortir."

Je savais et lui aussi que sa famille n'aurait pas les moyens et que de toute façon on n'avait pas le droit a notre propre balais. Mon père me l'avait quand même promit si j'étais dans l'équipe de ma maison. Je laisserai Ron et Ginny l'essayer.

« Il est trop cool » dit Ginny

« Comme si les filles pouvaient comprendre le Quiddicht. »

« Et pourquoi pas. » je me tus, je savais qu'elle volait en cachette et qu'elle se débrouillait bien.

Etant peu désireux de participer à une nouvelle dispute fraternelle je m'étais rapproché de Neville.

-"De toute façon ma grand-mère ne veux pas que je vole." m'avait t'il confier.

j'en doute.

Le jour du départ aviva très vite, trop vite. J'étais excité, bien sur, mais passer de long mois sans ma famille me semblait dur.

-« Prêt ? » me dit mon père en poussant mon chariot sur la voie neuf- trois-quarts.

-« Oui ! » du coin de l'œil je vis Ginny pleurer et rire en même temps.

Mes premiers jours à Poudlard furent époustouflant. Je fus reparti à Gryfondor comme mes parents. J'étais avec Ron et Neville. En terme de chahut, on ne rivalisait pas Fred et George. Les profs semblait plus être amusés qu' agacés par nos bêtises. Le seul prof qui me détestait, c'était le professeur Rogue. Une vielle histoire m'avait dit mon père. Il détestait aussi Neville car il faisait régulièrement fondre son chaudron.

Le trio formé par Ron Neville et moi-même fut rejoint par Hermione. Elle devient supportable et même une très bonne amie, sans compter une aide non négligée pour les devoirs, depuis que l'on l'avait sauvée du calamar géant. Avant elle était la petite miss je sais tout. Cela avait le don d'agacer Ron.

Les vacances de Noel arrivèrent très vite. J'avais beau avoir tout raconté à Dudley et à ma sœur, ils avaient plein de questions.

Ainsi donc les ânées passèrent. Je fus sélectionné dans l'équipe de Quiddicht. Je devins l'ennemi de Drago Malfoy (plus crétin tu meurs). J'avais assisté au tournoi des trois sorciers lors de ma quatrième année- Cédric Digory avait reporté la coupe pour Poudlard-. Lorsque ma sœur fit sa rentrée je m'étais juré de la protéger. Aucun garçon n'avait le droit de la toucher sans MA permission.

Ginny et moi on était devenu plus que des amis. J'avais craint que Ron le prenne mal mais il avait accepté. C'était donc ma petite amie. Hermione contre toute attente était devenue celle de Ron.

Les vacances je racontais à Dudley tout ce que j'avais vécu, les banquets, les escapades nocturnes (mon père m'avait donné la cape et carte.). Et lorsque je m'assis pour passer les aspics, je trouvai que le temps était passé bien vite.


	4. Dudley

_Et voila l'avant dernier chapitre. Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture._

* * *

**Dudley**

* * *

Tante Lili m'amenait sur la tombe de mes parents une fois par mois. Elle voulait que je puisse leur rendre hommage. J'avais toujours vécu avec les Potter. C'était pour moi ma famille. Je me rappelais presque plus rien de mes parents.

Tante Lili me racontait ses souvenirs d'enfances. Maman était fâchée avec elle car elle était sorcière.

Je comprenais. J'étais jaloux qu'Harry ait des pouvoirs magiques. Mais Tante Lili m'avait dit qu'on ne choisit pas ce que l'on est. J'avais boudé au début, mais je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais perdu un compagnon de jeu. A la maison il y avait toujours du monde, sorcier comme Moldu. Et a l'école, Harry étais le seul sorcier. Cela me faisait sentir moins seul. Oncle James me parlait presque jamais de mes parents. - «je ne les ai pas beaucoup connus tu sais…ton père était directeur d'entreprise et il en était fier. Il aimait les voitures, c'est à peu prés tout ce que je sais. » Avait t'il dit.

Je m'étais rendu compte que des familles d'anciens sorcier n'aimaient pas les Moldu et que dans ma classe, les gens ne savaient rien de l'existence des sorciers et beaucoup n'aurait pas aimé. « Les sorciers sont méchants. Heureusement qu'ils n'existent pas … » m'avait dit une fille.

Le plus drôle c'est qu'elle rêvait d'embrasser mon cousin. Lui n'était absolument pas intéressée par elle. On était d'accord tout les deux : les bisous sur la bouche c'est dégoûtant !

Je fus malheureux lorsqu'il reçût sa lettre. Il allait partir à Poudlard et moi j'allais rester.

Il était à gryffondor et en était fier.

Je recevais souvent des lettres m'expliquant comment lui et Ron avait sauvé Hermione du calamar géant.

Les misères que lui faisait son prof de potion « le pire c'est Neville, il a fait fondre son chaudron. »

Il s'était aussi fait un ennemi, Drago Malfoy.

« On était censé faire un duel mais il a prévenue Rusard, le concierge, il a failli nous rattraper »

L'année suivante ce fut la petite Ginny qui entra à Poudlard. Je savais que plus tard elle ferait tourner des têtes avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux marron en amande. En effet Ron fut vite agacé de voir les garçons tourner autour d'elle.

Les filles commencèrent à nous intéresser, lorsque on se voyait pendant les vacances. On ne parlait que de ça Harry s'était fait piquer Cho Chang par Cédric Digory mais il eu quand même un certain succès. Il ramenait toujours de jolies filles à la maison. Ca durait jamais très longtemps : il se fit larguer par la première à cause de sa maladresse, il eu une relation sérieuse avec le deuxième mais elle partit en Amérique (leur relation fit voyage a bord du Titanic) et le troisième l'ennuya bien vite. Il y avait aussi des jolies filles dans mon collège et je n'eus aucun mal à me trouver une petite amie. On était dans l'âge bête on était prêt à tout pour séduire celle qui nous intéressait. C'est sans aucun doute pourquoi, moi non plus, je n'eus pas de chance.

Ce fut Harry qui invita Ginny au bal de Noël du tournoi des trois sorciers (James nous avait appris à tout les deux comment être de parfaits gentlemen capables de danser.) Il fallut attendre encore une bonne année avant qu'ils se mettent réellement ensemble.

Comme moi aussi j'étais casé avec une brune nommée Tania, on s'organisait des soirées entre couples.

Harry moi, et les ravissantes jeunes filles qui avait l'honneur d'avoir gagné nos cœurs.

J'eus du mal à y croire quand je vis Hermione au bras de Ron alors qu'ils rendaient visite à Harry. Ils s'étaient toujours querellés. Du moins d'après Harry. « Bah, il fallait s'y attendre… » M'avait t'il dit

Il rentrait déjà en dernière année. J'avais eu malgré tout un peu de connaissances du monde magique durant ses six dernières années. J'avais visité le chemin de traverse, j'étais allé à Poudlard voir la tache finale du tournoi des trois sorciers et des fois avec Oncle James on allait encourager l'équipe de quiddicht de Gryffondor.

En dehors de ça, je devins un bon en Boxe et en arts martiaux. Dans ses cas là c'était Harry dans les gradins qui m'encourageait

Les sept années passèrent vite. Je fus assis pour passer mon Bac, et Lui ses ASPIC. On allait retenter dans la vie étudiante, avoir un travail et fonder une famille. Notre petite sœur avait bien grandie elle aussi et avait un petit copain. Il avait suffit d'un coup d'œil avec Harry pour nous comprendre. On lui avait lancé un regard d'avertissement et on l'avait pris à part.

« T'a pas intérêt à lui faire du mal »

Maintenant la vie était devant nous. Nous étions la nouvelle génération.


	5. Lili

_Et voilà, dernier chapitre. Je sais c'est court et il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action. Je pense juste que Dudley aurait été quelqu'un de bien en étant élevé par quelqu'un d'autre. Ensuite, rendez vous sur mon forum pour en discuter (discutions et échanges). Si il y en a qui veulent développer l'idée , écrire une suite , ou développer certains passages laissez moi un message sur mon forum ou envoyez moi un PM. Dernière chose , Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas. bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

**Lili**

* * *

Les débuts furent durs. Mais avec de la persévérance, on a fini par former une vraie famille, heureuse et pleine de joie. Avec ses hauts et ses bas , ses joies et ses peines .

- "C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu" avais-dit à James.

j'eus le cœur serré en voyant partir ma fille cadette. Harry prendrait soin d'elle. je le savais. J'étais fière de lui. C'était un bon sorcier. Il tenait de son père pour les aventures.

Il avait battu le calamar géant en première année. Il s'était aussi fait remarquer sur un balai. Il m'écrivait souvent pour me raconter ses mésaventures avec Severus. J'étais dégoûtée par ce qu'il était devenu. On était des amis à l'époque; avant qu'il fasse l'imbécile. James était prêt à aller au château pour « s'expliquer » avec lui ; mais je n'avais pas voulu et lui avait rappelé que c'était un peu de sa faute. Je lui avait écrit une lettre.

« écoute, je te demande pas de l'aimer mais au moins traite le comme n'importe quelle autre élève ». il ne m'avait pas répondu.

Il ne s'entendait pas avec l'héritier Malefoy. C'était devenu son rival

« Je le déteste maman … si tu avais vu la tête qu'il avait fait lorsque tout le monde a vu que je volais mieux que lui… il t'insulte parce mes grands parents sont moldus et se moque Ron parce il n'est pas riche… on a failli etre en retenue à cause de lui.» Il se plaignait, mais il le lui rendais bien. Il n'était pas seulement innocent. Il avait eu pas mal de retenue à cause de ça.

« N'y fait pas attention, » lui avais-je conseillé "il n'en vaut pas la peine."

Il s'était fait ami avec Hagrid et j'en étais heureuse.

En deuxième année il fut pris dans l'épique de Gryffondor. James , allait l'encourager à tout les matchs et on lui offrit un Nimbus 2000.

En troisième année. Les sentiment amoureux pointèrent le bout du nez.

L'été suivant on emmena les garçons voir la coupe du monde. James s'y amusa presque autant qu'eux. un vrai gamin.

En quatrième année il nous raconta tout excité le tournoi des trois sorciers.

En cinquième année, ce fut les premières peurs dû aux examens , il fut nommé préfet. j'étais tellement fière . Ron s'était un peu moqué de lui mais un regard d'Hermione avait fait taire ses moqueries . J'aimais bien cette fille. sérieuse , intelligente , un peu timide mais faisant tout avec son cœur. Grâce à elle Harry avait de bonnes notes et ses devoirs étaient fait. J'avais rencontrée ses parents, dentiste. On parla beaucoup des sorciers, des moldus. Ils étaient heureux que je sois comme Hermione . Je les avais rassurés en leur disant que j'avais gardé d'excellents contacts avec mes parents.

L'été qui suivi la cinquième année il revient avec Ginny à son bras et sept buses en poche.

La sixième et septième année le travail sérieux des Aspic commença .

Dudley, quand à lui, alla dans une bonne école moldu et devient très bon en arts martiaux. Il fit son collège et son lycée sans aucun problème. J'étais heureuse qu'il reste à la maison . C'était difficile de voir mes enfants partir. Pour ses études, on lui paya des échanges culturels et il alla en Amérique , en Espagne , en France. Il faisait des études dans le commerce et la diplomatie. Par les temps qui courent c'était une bonne idée.

Les relations entre Sorciers et Moldus n'étaient pas bonnes. Les cramols et nés moldus comme moi était en bas de l'échelle dans la tête d'ancienne et nobles familles. Les Weasley et les Londubat faisaient exception.

Coté moldu, beaucoups étaient un peu comme ce crétin de Vernon. Pourquoi ma sœur l'avait épousé , je savais pas. Evidement j'évitais de formuler ce genre de pensées face à Dudley. Dans notre maison, cette barrière n'existait plus . Du moldu au sang pur, tout le monde était invité.

Au travaille James se battait sans relâche contre ça .

Harry suivit ses traces et devint un brillant Auror . j'avais si peur pour lui . mais je savais que James, Franck , Alice et Sirius le protégerait. Et puis il était tellement heureux lorsqu'il nous annonça qu'il avait été acceptée . Sans compter trois ans plus tard lorsque il vient nous voir en disant qu'il avait était reçu dans tout ses examens.

Son couple avec Ginny dura. Dudley était avec une jolie jeune fille italienne du mon de Francesca . Diana, sortie avec le fils aîné de Sirius puis le frère de Neville et finalement avec un jeune Moldu du voisinage nommé Charles. Et on se demandait tous pour quand était les fiançailles.  
.

Ce fut Harry qui se lança en premier . Molly avait pleurée de joie. Le fête fut grandiose. j'étais tellement heureuse d'accueillir Ginny dans la famille. C'était pour moi un peu comme une fille . Et Molly considérait Harry comme son fils

Se fut ensuite le tour de Dudley . Harry porta les alliances . Diana fut une jolie demoiselle d'honneur au deux mariages.

Ron se maria ensuite avec Hermione .

Je fondit en larme en voyant ma petite fille au bras de James, descendant l'allée pour rejoindre Charles. C'était notre petite dernière. Bientôt à en jugée par le ventre rond de Ginny, on sera grand parrent.

Merlin que les enfants grandissent vite.

Je ferme les yeux et je peux déjà apercevoir un grand jardin ou courent nos petits enfants . Roux, blond ou avec les cheveux noirs. certain aurait peut être mes yeux verts. Ou les yeux noisette de James.

Quelque mois plus tard on me mit dans les mais mon premier petit fils.

- "il s'appelle « James Sirius Potter »" me dit fièrement Harry .

Je n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre mon fils dans mes bras.


End file.
